The Rock God
by Glitchhunter
Summary: Slifer the Sky Dragon has a dream. To be the greatest rocker in history. First step... find a band...
1. Chapter 1

The Rock God

Here is the redo of my fic, The Rock God. Slifer wants to make a band, and hell do just about anything to achieve his goals! Mainly redoing this because Slifer was becoming more and more gay sounding in every chapter and I wanted to try to make his character more consistent.

Ill see how I go :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Hi, my name is Slifer. You may have seen me if you have duelled a guy named Yugi Motou lately. Yes, I am an awesomely powerful big red dragon with gnarly spikes all down my back and ginormous claws. And, may I add, two mouths. Obelisk reckons thats why I talk so much. I would say I probably agree.

I have a human form, you know. I go by the name of Tyson. Its never been necessary for me to have a last name, surprisingly enough, although if I did ever have to supply one I would be able to think of it on the spot. I'm just awesome like that.

So, what do I do? What are my hobbies, I hear you asking.

Well, if you were to ask me that a few thousand years ago I would have been like oh yeah, my hobbies are being an awesome god ruling over an awesome country, and having people worship me and stuff. Well, I probably wouldn't have used that exact wording, but you get the general gist of it. But, I ask you, how is that supposed to remain my hobby when nobody even worships me anymore? Except for a few freaks, I would imagine. So I had to get a new hobby.

Playing electric guitar.

I rule at electric guitar, that's all I can say. I'm a natural born rocker. Ra disagrees, but I reckon its because hes jealous. And sore because nobody worships him anymore. You know what I say? Get over it, man, getting worshipped is soooo five millennia ago! I have a new life now. And a new dream. Im going to become the most awesome rocker the world has ever seen! Im going to become famous! I'm going to be bigger than even that Elvis Presley guy and nobody, not even Ra, is going to stop me.

"I wish you wouldnt think so loudly," said somebody from behind me, I'm trying to read."

I looked around and annoyingly enough sitting there with his copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was my good old buddy, Ra. He was in his pretty-boy human form in which he had taken the name of Ralph. Actually, Ralph was just what I called him to annoy him. Truth be told, he refused to take up a human name. Sun Gods are just so stubborn.

"No, keep thinking," said Obelisk, also in human form (and, just for the record, he calls himself Francis), "It was beginning to get quite amusing."

"Oh, whatevrrr" I muttered, "You dudes could butt out of my thoughts you know. They're like, totally personal."

And the conversation went on from there, progressing as it usually did. Them telling me I would never be a famous rocker and then me stealing Obelisks cupcakes and smearing them through his and Ra's clean hair. This was a pity because they were nice cupcakes and they were all ruined by the time I was through. Oh well, you win some you lose some.

Later that day, after I had bought new cupcakes and wasted them in a similar manner, I was hanging around Domino High School. I had decided, against the advice of my fellow ancient Egyptian Gods, to become a student.

Oh my goodness! Me? A student? Gasp! Shock, horror! Why would I want to do this? Why was it necessary? Ill tell you why. Its because if I want to be a famous rocker I'm going to need to get me a band. Well, it was a big school and there were a lot of people to choose from so ergo I figured it would be a good idea. And I had finally gotten a last name, wait for it, wait for it!

Sanchez. Yep. I am now officially Tyson Sanchez. No, its fine. I know I rule, you don't need to tell me.

Nearby there was a guy staring at me. I smiled back, wondering silently if he was gay. He could be the singer in my band. A gay singer, hmmm well, Gravitation had done it so I didnt see why I shouldn't.

I walked over to him and did a peace sign to show that I was friendly, "Hi, I'm new here. My name is Tyson."

"My names Joey Wheeler, nice ta meet ya!" The guy said cheerfully, "I'm just waitin for my friends ta get out of class! We were gonna hang out together, you could join us if you want!"

Hmmm, I thought to myself, is this guy flirting with me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Joeys shouts that he had spotted his friends. I looked over to where he was pointing and was surprised at three people in particular that I saw. The Pharaohs host, Yugi, was there and so was the albino guy whom I had nearly blown to pieces during the Battle City tournament. Also, most curiously, there was the guy who had owned my card before the Pharaoh had won it. Marik, I think his name was.

"Guys, I would like ya ta meet Tyson," Joey said, introducing me, "Tyson, I would like ya ta meet Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Tea and Tristan. Guys, Tyson is new so hes gonna be tagging along with us today."

I smiled and shook their hands. This was going to be a very interesting next couple of few weeks, oh yes, very VERY interesting.

NOTES: Well... I didnt change much :P It'll mainly be the later chapters that I change. If you read, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Rock God, Part 2

Thanks to my reviewer! Hope you like the second chapter. Once again, its not that different from my original chapter 2, its mainly the later chapters Im gonna change :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Last time

"Guys, I would like ya ta meet Tyson," Joey said, introducing me, "Tyson, I would like ya ta meet Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Tea and Tristan. Guys, Tyson is new so hes gonna be tagging along with us today."

I smiled and shook their hands. This was going to be a very interesting next couple of few weeks, oh yes, very VERY interesting.

Now, on with the story

The last stop on my tour of Domino Town was the local pizza place. Of course, I had conveniently not told Joey and his friends that I already knew the town like the back of my hand.

"So, what do you think of Domino?" Yugi asked, plonking down into the chair next to me with his freshly made chocolate milkshake.

"It's okay," I said, wondering silently if Yugi would offer me some milkshake, "But, to tell you the truth, Ive lived in more exciting places."

"Oh? Where?" Marik asked, adding a few teaspoons of sugar to his own milkshake. His was caramel. My favourite. Ra, of course, finishes of our supply within hours of us buying it so I don't get to drink it very often. Damn him.

"Can I have that milkshake?" I asked, ignoring his question.

Marik stared at me strangely, "I asked you a question." He pointed out, protectively pulling his milkshake closer to his chest.

"Oh? Oh! Sorry, I have a short attention span. Uhhh where else have I lived? Well, lots of places really" I began, and then decided to tell a bit of a porky, "My family moves around a lot." Well, it was partly true anyway. Except for the family part. Ill be damned if I ever consider Ra or Obelisk to be relatives of mine. Horus is cool though. I wouldn't mind considering him family. Or Thoth maybe but hes a bit of a know-it-all.

"Play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked randomly.

I stared at him for a while, thoughts whooshing around in my head. That would be kind of funny, I mean me playing Duel Monsters. I mean, hello! I'm practically considered to BE a Duel Monsters card. And the best one at that. I could kick Ra's shiny hide any day.

"Nope," I said, figuring I'd better answer before they started thinking I was a weirdo. If they didn't already, that is.

"You should try it some time," said Yugi, "It's an awesome game."

"Pokemon cards are better," I said, "They're like, more fun and everything."

"Pokemon cards? Better than Duel Monsters?" Marik said, staring at me like I had said the most offensive thing in the world.

"Um, yeah," I said, deciding it would be fun to annoy him, "I mean, hello! How can you not love Pokemon cards? Gotta catch them all, man!"

"Pokemon is for little kids," Marik said, before looking away and sipping his milkshake angrily. I noticed that he looked quite cute when he was angry, and I quietly began to ponder the possibility that I was gay. A gay god well, it could happen. I've suspected Obelisk of it for quite a while.

"You should try Duel Monsters some time," said Tea, having only just joined the conversation, "Yugi here is the world champion."

Yugi looked embarrassed, "Well, I'm okay I suppose"

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere," I said, "You're that guy with the awesome God cards, right? Do you have a favourite of the three?" I hoped silently that it was me so I could shove it in Ra's face later that night. Ha! That would show him! Bloody high and mighty jerk.

"Not really," said Yugi, "My favourite card is the Dark Magician."

"Him? He's a jerk. He stole my pie." I said, and then realized my mistake, "I mean, of course, that I had a dream he stole my pie. He didn't steal it in real life. Nope. No way that could have happened. No way at all."

Well, I thought to myself, I covered up that one quite well. I'm just awesome like that; you can always count on me to keep a secret no matter what.

Everyone was silent for a while; especially Tristan and Bakura who had not gotten a chance to speak in this particular conversation yet.

"So" Bakura said after a while, "Got any hobbies?"

"Electric guitar!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the reason I was hanging out with these people. I was about to ask whether they wanted to join my band but then decided otherwise. I would wait until they liked me more. At the moment, everything was quite awkward. But they would join eventually. I was sure of it. Im good at convincing people to do things. Its because I'm awesome.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow!" I said suddenly, "I just remembered I have like a picnic to go to. No, that's a bad excuse I have a family meeting. Yes, that sounds good, a family meeting. Bye!"

"Um okay, bye" Joey said as I scooted off. And I could have sworn I heard the word weirdo after I stepped out the door. Nah couldn't have been

"Doosh!" I exclaimed five minutes later, creating the sound effect for me and the guy I had just smashed into getting knocked to the ground. It wasn't my fault. It was his. I swear it.

"Do you mind?" Said the guy, standing up and brushing himself off, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," I assured him, also standing up, "You're that guy off American Idol. I voted for you every week."

The guy gave me a cold glare, which I returned by sticking my tongue out at him and blowing a raspberry, "My name is Seto Kaiba," he said, although I didn't really care, "and don't you forget it." And with that he got into a limo and was driven away.

He looked familiar somehow well, I thought to myself, only one way to solve this mystery! I ducked into a deserted alley and transformed into a miniature version of my God-form. I would tail him and find out where he lived. You never know, it could end up being more fun than it sounds!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rock God, Part 3

I know my updates are quick now, but that's cos 1-4 are basically already written, and I just have to edit them. I'll slow down after that, probably, as my writers block from several years ago has still not cleared. I'm hoping editing the first 4 will allow me to continue writing this, as I really enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Last time…

The guy gave me a cold glare, which I returned by sticking my tongue out at him and blowing a raspberry, "My name is Seto Kaiba," he said, although I didn't really care, "and don't you forget it." And with that he got into a limo and was driven away. He looked familiar somehow… well, I thought to myself, only one way to solve this mystery! I ducked into a deserted alley and transformed into a miniature version of my God-form. I would tail him and find out where he lived. You never know, it could end up being more fun than it sounds!

Now, on with the story…

"Agent 707, on the scene!" I whispered into my hand, pretending it was a walkie-talkie; "We have a visual on the suspect!"

As you might have guessed, the limousine had arrived at its destination, which turned out to be a fancy mansion of some sort. I, being awesomely cool and everything, had transformed back into my human form and gone total spy-mode. I even had my awesome black sunglasses and a tie. Can't go wrong when you have a tie. Seto had gotten out of his limousine and was walking towards what looked like the main door of his mansion.

Darting inconspicuously behind a nearby tree, I lowered my sunglasses and surveyed my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the severe lack of colour, and then some tough looking security guards pointing in my direction.

Oh crap! Just play it cool, Slifey, play it cool…

"Hey dudes!" I said cheerfully, fully revealing myself and walking towards the security guards, "Just, you know, checking out the scenery, the usual."

"You shouldn't be here, kid," said a security guard, grabbing my arm roughly, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

"Dude!" I exclaimed, wincing in pain as his nails dug into my arm, "You shouldn't hurt people! That is major bad karma!"

It was at this point I cleverly and most skilfully twisted out of the security guards grip and ran. It should be noted at this point that I'm not a very fast runner. I quite literally never have to run, because I have wings (which don't really do much because I can levitate) and if I were to try and walk around in god form I imagine it would be biologically impossible for my legs to support my humongous and extremely long body. Looking behind me, I realised that this wasn't time to be pondering these types of things as the security guards were getting closer, and fast! I couldn't just keep running! I had to outsmart them somehow!

Turning around to face them, I did an awesome kung-fu pose, "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you!" I threatened, waggling my hands in the air for effect. I almost felt sorry for them. My skills are unmatched. Really.

"Kid, you're going to have to come with us," said security guard number one, "This isn't a playground you know."

"Make me," I said, poking out my tongue while skilfully maintaining my kung-fu pose. I couldn't believe that these guys were actually challenging me. Me! The great and awesome Slifer! The most powerful of the Egyptian Gods! Ha, soon they would know the extreme level of awesome that I possessed.

All of a sudden, security guard number two reached out to grab me. Most skilfully, I bit down on his hand.

"Ow!" The poor guy exclaimed, "You little turd! How dare you do that to me!"

I stared blankly for a second. Did that guy just call me what I thought he called me? That was uncalled for! Now I was going to get serious! And that was when a giant thunderbolt came down from the sky, knocking them both unconscious. Well, that's what you get for messing with me. I almost felt sorry for them… almost. It's not my fault they couldn't match up to my awesomeness.

Turning around, I faced the mansion. The time for fooling around was now officially over. I was going in.

It didn't take me long to gain a tactically useful position within the mansion. How could I not? I am the awesome, the cool, the good looking, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

These were my thoughts as I gazed down the air vent at this Kaiba guy, who was seated in a boring office surrounded by paperwork and various office furniture. The only decoration was some statues and paintings. I peered closer with my awesome unparalleled vision. Blue Eyes White Dragon... That is so not cool! Everyone knows that I am the best dragon around! The Blue Eyes THINKS he is the best, but he is just jealous of my awesomeness. So jealous, in fact, that he pulls pranks on me on a regular basis. I feel sorry for him, as I am so awesomely benevolent, so I fall for them on purpose.

He should have statues of me... punishment times two!

You may be wondering just why I am in this air vent when I could have made it this far without sneaking around. Don't think for a second that I'm hiding because I'm SCARED of getting caught. I just like the smell of air vents. That's all.

As I was thinking this, the most amazing thing happened. I heard a beautiful sound coming from below. I had never heard such a beautiful voice in my life that was not my own. It was singing a song, although it was so quiet I could not make out the words. I looked down and to my amazement (it takes a lot to amaze me) I realised it was Kaiba singing.

One band member down, however many I need in total minus two to go! Now, to convince him... I racked my brain for the best idea. When you're as smart as me it takes ages to come up with the right idea because I have already come up with every possible scenario and I take time to skilfully go through them all.

While I was thinking, I suddenly felt like I was falling. How strange...

"CLONK!" I exclaimed, as I realised that I indeed had been falling, and I had landed right on top of Kaiba.

"GAH!" Exclaimed Kaiba, then seeing me his shocked face turned into one of hatred, "You again! What are you doing in here! Secur-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth quickly, to prevent him from uttering the word which would get me chucked out.

"Shhh!" I whispered, my hand still on his mouth, "Don't you realise the opportunity that I'm about to present you with?"

His glare continued, as did the placement of my hand. Now, how was I going to do this... he obviously had developed some sort of hatred towards me for some unknown reason, so it could be hard to convince him.

At that moment, the most awesome idea popped into my head. I wouldn't ask him right away! I would slowly make him fall in love with me. Then he would do whatever I want. It shouldn't be hard, with my ravishing looks and stunning complexion. With my beauty I could turn any straight man gay. And it shouldn't be that hard- he hadn't even tried to move me from the awkward position we were in. He had already started to like me...

At that moment, he bit my hand. I yelped and jumped up. "What did you do that for?!" I exclaimed, shocked at his unwarranted rudeness.

"You idiot," mocked Kaiba, "Don't you realise who I am? And you thought you could just waltz in here and come into my office. You brat."

I was hurt, to say the least. He was comparing me to that blasted Battle Ox who had made it his life's goal to perfect this dance. How dare he suggest I waltz, when I much prefer the ballet. Because I'm SOPHISTICATED.

"Security, come arrest this child!" He shouted, and right on queue four men came running into the room.

I knew that it would hurt my reputation if I got dragged (or even just ordered) out of the mansion. Ra and Obelisk would make fun of me for EVER. I would be branded as 'uncool'. I would never become famous!

However, a splendid exit would blow my cover...

Which was worse?

Grinning to myself, I stared at Kaiba, looking right into his beautiful blue eyes. YES I just said that. I am attracted to him. Who can blame me? I just find trench coats attractive!

With a quick, skilful use of my awesome magic, I disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Coolness +1

Ohhh yeah!

My plans to build an awesome band were well underway!

After-notes – CooooL :) Hope you guys liked this one ^o^ Any suggestions for stuff you'd like to see Slifer do in later chapters would be greatly appreciated. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Rock God, Part 4

Here it is, part 4! Enjoy :)

IMPORTANT: THANKS TO THE FEW THAT REVIEWED. IF ANYONE ELSE LIKES THE STORY REVIEW NOW OR I MAY DISCONTINUE IT. IF I'M MOSTLY WRITING FOR MYSELF I MIGHT AS WELL JUST IMAGINE THE STORY IN MY HEAD AND NOT BOTHER TO WRITE IT DOWN. I AM OFFICIALLY AT THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE AGES AGO, SO I WILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AFTER THIS ONE. THEREFORE, REVIEW O_O

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I also don't own 'On Top of Spaghetti' or 'he Underwear Song'.

Last time...

Grinning to myself, I stared at Kaiba, looking right into his beautiful blue eyes. YES I just said that. I am attracted to him. Who can blame me? I just find trench coats attractive!

With a quick, skilful use of my awesome magic, I disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Coolness +1

Ohhh yeah!

My plans to build an awesome band were well underway!

Now, on with the story...

"On top of spaghettiii... all covered with cheese..."

My beautiful voice rang through the clouds as I prepared my stuff for my second day at school. I had just been out and had a fabulous shopping experience. The coolest pencils you could imagine now belonged to me.

"I lost my poor meatball... when somebody sneezed..."

"Can you shut up!?" An angry voice belonging to my good buddy Ra asked, "Can you PLEASE sing something different for a change?"

"Oh, fine," I sighed. Honestly, some fat dragon gods have no respect for the classics. "I have lost my underwear, but I don't care, I'll go bare, bye-byeee long-johns... they were very dear to me, ticked me, tee-hee-hee, byee-byeee long-johns..."

"Oh luvely, honey," drawled the Dark Necromancer, who just happened to be passing by, "I just LOVE your singing voice, it is abbsolutelyy splenndid."

"Don't encourage him," growled Obelisk, whose hair was still messed up from yesterdays cupcake incident.

I scowled and teleported away from the scene. It annoyed me at how jealous they were of my talent, and that they wouldn't admit it. They WISH they had my skill.

Unfazed, I flipped my hair and walked down the road that led to my school. I could have just teleported straight to the school, but then people wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to marvel at my beauty. And who am I to deprive them of that?

"Hey, Tyson!" A voice shouted, and as I looked across the room I saw a hot blonde calling my name. My awesome memory kicked in, and I remembered that it was Joey Wheeler, one of the people I had met yesterday. Not my type, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit his pants looked really great on him.

"Oh, hello," I said cheerfully, flipping my hair back in a cool manner.

"Hello." Said another familiar voice indifferently, and I recognised him as another one of the people I had met yesterday – Marik. He had said it without even looking up at me. His face was one full of annoyance. I eyed him for a while, and came to the obvious conclusion that he was clearly annoyed because he was having a bad hair day.

"There there," I said, pulling out my spare comb, "You are about to witness the ultimate hairdressing skills of Slifey the magnificent. Prepare to be amazed." I walked over and started pushing his hair into place with my hand. I twirled my comb in my other hand skilfully. The master was about to get to work.

"Stop that!" Exclaimed Marik, shoving me away so hard that I fell onto my backside, "What the hell are you doing? And I thought your name was Tyler!"

"It IS Tyler. Slifey is just my nickname." I explained, covering my mistake with my overwhelming skill, "I was helping you fix your hair – you're obviously depressed because you couldn't get it right this morning..." Honestly, no one appreciates good help these days. Last time I offer him MY hairdressing services.

"I'm annoyed because..." he began, but I interrupted. I had already figured out what he was about to tell me. It is very rare that I am wrong the first time, and it has never happened that I am wrong the second time.

"You're annoyed because you're gaining weight!" I exclaimed, walking over and looking closely at his stomach, "Yes, that's it! I can see now! You're getting a little tubby..."

"Whatt..!?" Marik exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, dude," I said, "It must be terrible to be reminded of it. I would be horrified if I gained even a pound. I work hard at keeping this sexy bod."

"I'm not..." Began Marik, his voice shaky, but his sentence was once again never to be as a cheerful Yugi entered the room and interrupted him.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed, "What's up? Hey Marik, your face looks a little red, you feeling okay?"

"I..." began Marik, but knowing he did not want to speak of his humiliating weight gain any more I was kind enough to offer a quick explanation and then hastily change the subject.

"Marik's just a little sad because the scales aren't being a friend today," I said, smiling over at my poor friend, "Now, we must all admit, Sailor Moon is the best show on television."

"What?" Said Yugi, surprised at my skilful conversation changing skills, "Sailor Moon? Isn't that the show you used to like, Joey?"

"No!" Exclaimed Joey, "Well, sort of... well, okay... well, I used to like it..." he trailed off, staring at the nearest wall.

"I have, like, a HUNDRED posters of it," I said proudly, buffing my chest with pride.

At that moment Seto Kaiba decided to arrive in class. He looked at me, eyeing me briefly before walking right past me and sitting down. Wow, he's in my class... I had figured he didn't go to school... I turned around and smiled at him, before turning back to Joey and co. and whispering, "Psst... did you see that guy... is he hot or what?"

Joey looked at me with a look that could rival Marik's earlier scowl, and Yugi just sweat dropped. Marik had begun to shuffle his cards underneath his desk. Other than this, they all completely ignored my statement. How rude! And then I understood. I had rivals. I was not the only one who liked Seto. Then I realized how bad the situation was! If one of them gained his love before me then he would never join my band! All of my hard work thus far would be ruined... okay, Slifey, calm down, calm down... you are MUCH cooler than any of them. And nobody could deny that. Just play it cool. Pretend to be their friend... but sabotage any attempt they make to seduce your singer...

"Yugi." Kaiba said briefly, "Your new friend. Don't count on him being too... normal."

Not normal? Me? Well, sure, I'm darn good looking with a brilliant personality, and definitely the coolest thing since cargo pants, but I don't think that warranted this statement... what was Seto up to?

"Not... normal?" Yugi said slowly, looking closely at my dear Seto, "What do you mean?"

Seto just looked at Yugi coldly. Yes, that's right Yugi, he doesn't like you, he likes me, "Figure it out for yourself. I don't have time for it."

The teacher then walked into the class room, and math class began. My mind was never meant to work out math problems – and by the end of class I'd only learnt that logarithm is a funny word. It didn't matter anyway. I wasn't here to learn, as Thoth had suggested was a good idea, but rather to find a band. So far, I knew my singer was definitely going to be Seto. I would play the guitar... if only I could find one other to play bass, and then someone to do keyboard and someone to do drums then I would be set. We would be, without a doubt, awesome.

After class, Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Tea and I (yes, I just remembered all of their names... skill...) headed down to Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Marik had said he had better things to do, and when I invited Seto he just glared at me and walked away. It was insisted that I learn to play Duel Monsters, and that I should get my own deck. I had decided that I might as well. It was just something that I would do. A duel monster playing duel monsters... I'd be as cool as Mewtwo was when he decided to be a Pokemon trainer... perhaps even cooler! I did a little dance, swinging Tristan around in a circle, and then skipped ahead of them, ready for anything that came my way.

To be continued...

After-notes: Okay, this is where my writers block began. I need reviews now more than ever. Thanks guys :)


End file.
